Special Operations Squad
by TheOriginalBakuraKun
Summary: Detective work is filled with danger and love. [ Modern Detective AU. Warnings and triggers inside. ]


**Warning: The following OneShot contains mention of rape, suicide and abuse. If any of these things may trigger anything or offend you in any way please refrain from reading. **

This is what happens when I watch too much Law and Order SVU. As always, I only own the plot. This story will have random pauses and time skips and will often times not make any sense at all and this was my intention when I wrote it.

* * *

**In the criminal justice system, sexually based defenses are considered especially heinous. In Trost District, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite unit known as the Special Operations Squad. These are their stories.**

"I'm telling you, I know what I saw. No, seriously, Sasha ate the whole bag of potatoes and Connie just stood there and laughed just like he normally does. No, I haven't heard from Reiner nor Annie or Bert, I think they're just too busy with working at the CIA to worry about their old friends." A young female had been talking in her hone whilst walking down a neon lit sidewalk, dressed in a lovely little sundress after having visited one of her old time friends at a local bakery. She was now currently talking on the phone with her girlfriend, Ymir, when she heard some sort of a gurgled moan that piqued her interest. Pausing in her steps, said young woman began talking once again to the other. "Hey, Ymir? Do you remember that old bakery that Mrs. Jaeger has? Will you head down here please? I think I heard something." After waiting for her confirmation, the phone clicked and the call ended whilst hesitant footsteps approached the outer edge of the alleyway. Swallowing the sudden lump in her throat and summoning up her courage, lithe fingers trailed along the slimy brick wall as the young adult made her way further into the blackness. The stench of blood nearby nearly made her retch but she held off the urge and only after fumbling with her phone to turn on the built in flashlight did she realize what she was seeing.

A young man with short, black hair lay up against the wall, blood splattered his clothes and half his face had been blown off. The freckles that he had were covered with dirt and grime and it made the deathly pale appearance all the more worse. A scream worked its way up the woman's throat but never escaped. Mumbled words of needing help had closed off her airways in more ways than one. She felt faint as she clumsily dialed the emergency number and spoke with the operator on the other line. Only after she heard sirens and confirm it with the slightly gruff male voice on the other end did she hang up.

"Help is on the way okay? Just, hang in there."

Nothing but ragged breathing answered her and right before she collapsed and fainted she heard her name being called by a frantic and concerned girlfriend.

"Historia? Historia!"

** Jaeger's Bakery - 11:00 PM - November 19th **

"Special Ops. What have we got here?" A short and temperamental black haired male had just entered the scene with his partner, a tall and lanky though quite nicely built young adult male whose chocolate brown hair lay in a mess atop his head. The cold November air penetrated their squad jackets and settled nicely into their bones, which made the shorter older male grumpier than ever. After they flashed their badges, the police let them under the police line and began to fill the two of them in.

"Twenty-two year old male, goes by the name of Marco, found late this evening by a female who is currently recovering from the shock after she collapsed and lost consciousness. The girlfriend said she goes by the name of Historia, said she was talking on the phone when the girl asked her to meet her here." As the two were being filled in, the officer led them over to the crime scene where bright lights were set up around the perimeter to give better lighting and thus a better idea of what all happened. "When she found the guy, he had half his face blown off, a broken arm and fractured ribs. He was deathly pale and appeared to be sexually attacked. He's lost a bunch of blood and has been taken to Trost Hospital to try and repair the damage done to his face."

Kneeling down, the two detectives began to gaze at the scene, blood splattered the walls and it was obvious where the body had been put to rest. The tin garbage bins had been knocked over and trash was strewn all over the place, drops of semen mingled within the blood and a dirtied cell phone laid about a meter away from where the attack took place. Curling his lip in disgust, the grumpy male took out a pair of gloves and snapped them in place, handing his younger partner a pair of his own. Only after they made sure they wouldn't touch anything contaminated did they begin their sweep to find any leads.

"Levi, take a look at this." Said male was instantly at his partner's side, halfway across the alley were a pair of muddied footprints, the imprint of a local shoe company logo was evident in the mess and they immediately got pictures. Next to the prints there was a note, written in terrible scrawl that simply read, "You will all perish."

"What do you think it means?"

"It seems like we've got ourselves a potential killer and a messy rapist, Eren."

After taking off the gloves and disposing of them properly, did Eren and Levi head over to the still recovering Historia. As they approached, the girlfriend, Ymir, tightened her hold on the smaller one, her eyes narrowing and hooked on the two men in front of them. "Historia? I'm Eren and this is my partner, Levi. We'd like to ask you a few questions if that's alright with you?" Bending down to said woman's level, Eren tilted his head and waited patiently for her to answer while Levi took out his pocket notebook and a pen.

"Can't you give her more than ten minutes to relax? She just saw a damning scene."

"It's alright, Ymir, I'm . . . I'll be alright." Historia did her best to flash the worried and overprotective woman a smile though it hardly reached her eyes.

"Please, take your time and tell us what happened." Eren was always the polite one, having known what it was like to witness a gruesome scene and be terrified by it. It was fifteen more minutes before Historia started recounting her story.

"I had just finished getting my order here at Jaeger's Bakery, it was for Ymir and myself for our upcoming anniversary. I hadn't made it halfway down the sidewalk when I came upon this alley and heard some strange noises. I was on the phone with Ymir when it occurred and I asked her if she could come down here because, I'll be honest, I was freaked out. She said that she would and when we hung up I began to make my way through the dark to see what I had heard." She stopped for a moment to catch her breath, tears starting to well up within her eyes before eventually making their way down her cheeks. Her voice wavered and cracked as she continued. "I-I smelled blood first and wanted to throw my guts up but I refrained. I could barely see anything and I managed to get my flashlight on when I saw him, just lying there. H-His clothes were tattered and torn, his pants were strewn around his legs and his face, my God his face. Half of it was gone. He kept asking for help and after I called nine-one-one and told him they were on his way the events had gotten to me. I passed out on the ground."

Tears were now falling freely down Historia's face and she ended up burying her face in the others chest to sob her heart out. The pained expression on Ymir's face said enough for Eren to nod and stand up. "Thank you, you did great dear. We'll leave you two alone for now."

"Eren, wait." Raising a brow at the other woman, Eren nodded and stopped, his body turned halfway round as he was about to leave with Levi. "For what it's worth, that kid kept calling out for this Jean guy."

Nodding his head and giving his thanks for their support, Eren and Levi turned and made their way back to their shared car. Once they were in and the heat was on did they start to talk about the case.

"Can you believe this? What kind of person would do this to another?" A frustrated sigh left Eren's lips as he rest back against the seat.

"A monster. I've gotten the story written down so lets head to the hospital to check up on this Marco before reporting back to the Commander." Nodding, Eren sighed and reached over to put his seatbelt on, grabbing Levi's hand and twining their fingers together.

** Trost Hospital. - 1:00 AM - November 20th**

"Jaeger and Ackerman, we're with the Trost Police Department here to see a victim that was brought in about two hours ago who was severely shot and beat." After telling the nurse at the front desk and waiting impatiently for the doctor to come out, news of the attack had spread and shocked whispers were heard around the hospital waiting room. Eren and Levi kept an eye out, knowing that when it came to attacks like this people were bound to get antsy and nervous.

"God, Levi, I hope the kids gonna be okay. I can't imagine the pain that he's been through."

"He'll be alright, the shitty doctors here will help him."

"Yeah, still, what do you think we have on our hands?"

"Not sure, we'll have to talk to the brat and figure out what happened from him."

A frantic cry and sneakers thumping along the sterile tile brought the two out of their conversation. Another young male, with two toned hair and wild eyes came barreling through the emergency waiting room. "Marco!" His raised voice had startled some of the other patients and Eren deemed it appropriate to intervene. Pulling out his badge, he flashed it to the man and held his hands out as he introduced himself. "I'm detective Jaeger with the Trost Police. Can I ask who you are?"

The look of anguish in those eyes had Eren heartbroken, the man was obviously close to Marco and news of what happened to him had obviously made its way to his friends. "Where the fuck is my boyfriend?" Narrowing his eyes, Eren cleared his throat and put his badge away. "He's probably off in surgery right now. How about we calm down and talk somewhere quiet, yeah?" A dry snort was his answer. "As fucking if. I need to see my boyfriend."

It was about this time that Levi had started to get impatient. "Oi, brat, my partner here has asked you two questions so I suggest you start answering them and quit demanding shit of us." The glower and the coldness of his eyes was enough to make this new man obey, albeit uncomfortably but obey nonetheless.

"My name's Jean and I don't want to talk I want to see Marco. Let me see him damn-it!"

"Look here, we're waiting on the doctor to come find us so how about we go for a walk and my partner here will call me when he gets news on your boy, got it?" When he got no protest from the other, Levi took that as his cue to usher the other outside to calm and talk.

As Eren watched and sighed, he plopped in a nearby seat and waited as patiently as he could for some news on his victim.

With Levi and Jean, the cold air had numbed the emotions down a bit and Levi was able to get some answers out of the young male.

"Tell me about Marco, Jean. Did he have any enemies? How long have you two known each other?"

It was a few minutes of breathing in the chilly air before Jean began delving into his past with the boy.

"We've known each other forever, since we were kids. We lived right next door to each other and we attended the same school here in this district. We became high school sweet hearts and a few years after we graduated I asked him to marry me. He never gave me an answer but told me that he was going to give me my answer sometime later. He told me that he was gonna go do some shopping for a surprise while I was at work tonight. God, I shouldn't have fucking let him go. Damn it."

"Jean, did he have any enemies that you know of?" Levi hated repeating the same question twice and it had shown on his face, the scowl deepening as he awaited an answer.

"No. Everyone loved him and he always made friends with the people he came into contact with. I don't know who would dare to lay a hand on him."

Huffing, Levi acknowledged that he heard the other speak. Jean opened his mouth to say something when the annoying and monotone ring of his phone went off.

"Ackerman." A pause. "Yeah, he's fine." Another pause. "Alright, we'll be right in." Hanging up and making his way towards the door, Levi called out, "You're boyfriends out of surgery." It didn't take long for Jean to hurry alongside the detective.

** Hospital Room of Marco Bodt - 4:30 AM - November 20th**

The beeping of the machines hooked up to Marco was enough to drive Eren crazy though he told the other male that he wouldn't leave and that Jean was on his way. The drugs in his system had made him tired and while they waited, Marco dozed off here and there.

"Marco? My name's Eren Jaeger. Can you tell me what happened tonight?" Grabbing a pen and some paper, Eren handed it to the boy laying in the bed and watched as he slowly wrote down the events of the day. _I was doing some shopping for Jean, it was the night I was going to tell him yes when he proposed to me a couple of years ago. This was the night that he asked me to be his boyfriend said years ago and I was ecstatic to say the least. I wanted it to be special so while he was working I grabbed my money and ID and made my way around to the shops, picking out decorations and Jean's favourite flowers. After that I was gonna get some food and cook him a homemade candle light meal. I left about three in the afternoon and by nine this evening I hadn't realized how late it got. I was passing Jaeger's Bakery after leaving a jewelry store when I passed the alley and got grabbed. A hand went over my mouth and a voice said that if I screamed that I'd be dead before anyone found me. I'm not exactly sure how many there were, they kept my face buried in the ground below but I know there was a female in the group, she was the one that had the gun when it went off. They kept it near my face and when they . . . When they raped me I could hear her laughing and the other guys joking on how they should just kill me anyway. Of course I panicked and they never prepared me so I was a bawling mess. By the time they were done, they got up to leave and on a whim, this girl turned around, pulled me up in a sitting position, jammed the gun in my face and pulled the trigger._

Patting Marco's hand throughout the whole ordeal of having to write out such a traumatic experience, Eren did his best to console the young man who would have to go through dozes of speech therapy to learn how to talk again. Once he had the paper in hand and began to read it, the arrival of the boyfriend and Levi came thundering to his ears. Standing up and letting the now sobbing Jean have some time with Marco, Eren tugged at his partners arm before they exited the room and closed the door.

"Get anything useful outta the kid?"

"Yeah, I got him to write down what happened to him last night and listen to this. It was a gang rape. He said he never got a good look at who did it and he didn't say it but I believe that when this woman sat him up and shot him, she was within seeing range and his eyes were too blurry with tears to be able to see. This is brutal. We may have an anti-gay group on our hands."

**Special Operations Squad - 8:30 AM - November 28th**

"You two, in my office. Now."

When Levi and Eren made it back to the precinct, they hadn't expected their Commander to demand something like that so quickly. Petra and the rest of the Squad gave strange looks to the other, noting how stiff and angry their boss seemed to be. Shrugging off the words, the group went back to making phone calls and trying to find out new information on their cases.

It had been 8 days when they received the news that Marco had died, the stress of what happened to him proved to be too much for his heart to take. Jean was found with wounds to his wrist at Marco's bedside. His death was ruled a suicide. So far, Eren, Levi and the rest of the team had yet to find any leads. Every witness they had ended up missing or dead or refusing to speak with them. Their culprits were dangerous people and needed to be stopped.

As the two detectives went into their Commander's room and closed the door, an tense silence fell over the room. Erwin Smith, Commander of the Squad, lover to Levi and Eren and overseer of his people went to the blinds and shut them before making their way to the door and locking it for extra measure. He didn't want anyone to interrupt what was about to happen.

"Erwin, what the fuck did you want us in here for?"

Levi was the only one that talked to the other that way, as was in his nature to do so.

"Sit. Down."

Gulping, Eren forced his legs to move toward Erwin, his arms wrapping around the muscular and built frame of his eldest lover before taking a seat on the opposite side of his desk. Levi stayed planted where he was. Wasting no time, Erwin pulled out a envelope and slid it across his desk for Eren to take.

"These were taken within the last twenty four hours. I suggest you browse over them carefully."

Taken aback, Eren only nodded and grabbed the envelope, running his finger along the closed seam and taking out the contents once it was available to him. What he saw shocked his heart and caused his mind to shut down. Photos of him at the hospital near Marco Bodt's room casually sitting in a chair and reading from a paper, the same one that held Marco's story. The next few photo's of were him and Levi at the crime scene that fateful night, talking with witnesses and trying to piece together what happened. The last set of photo's is what shocked him the most. It was of Eren himself, when he went out alone shopping for groceries, running errands or hanging out with friends. The last one had shown Erwin, Eren and Levi all having dinner at their favourite restaurant just outside the district.

"It seems we have a stalker on our hands and I'm pulling you two off the case."

"No! You can't, Erwin. I promised Marco that I'd find the people that did this to him!"

"Erwin, you idiot, you know we can handle ourselves."

A slam of his fist against the finished wood reverberated throughout the office and caused the protests to die out. The two detectives waited with baited breath as they waited for their Commander and lover to calm down. They knew that he'd been having problems with the higher ups in the courts and he never meant to be too cross with them. Eren and Levi could see what was going on in his mind and forgave him for the outburst.

"You two are off this case. Go home and stay there. Don't open the door and don't draw attention. Whoever we're dealing with is professional and precise. I'll be following you two shortly."

Unlocking the door and stomping out of the room, Levi passed by his desk, turned off his computer and went to the back to his locker where it was slammed repeatedly as he let pent up frustration out. How in the hell could these dangerous killers be so far out of their reach but have Eren right under their noses like the filthy blood hounds they were? It pissed Levi off to no end and to make matters worse it made him feel helpless.

Back with Erwin and Eren, the two could only shake their heads and let the grumpier of the two go out on his own for a little bit to cool off. Giving a small, sympathetic smile, Eren stood and gave a chaste kiss to one of Erwin's cheeks as he promised that the two of them would wait outside his office for him. Erwin was grateful for Eren and returned said kiss before the younger left the room to gather his things. It hadn't been five minutes when Eren's phone rang, interrupting his conversation with Petra and Oluo.

"Please excuse me for a moment." Standing, Eren answered his phone with his back towards his squad members.

"Jaeger."

"Detective Jaeger do you know where your two lovers are?"

The question made Eren pale, he lifted his head and could clearly see Erwin and Levi discussing their next course of action on how to keep everyone safe. Eren cleared his throat.

"I do, who is this?"

"It'd be awful if something were to happen to either of them or your squad."

"Damn it, what are you getting at?!"

His outburst had Petra, Gunther, Oluo and Erd all turning to him. It caught the attention of Erwin and Levi as well.

"You'll see."

Those were the last words that he heard before glass shattered and bullets were spraying over the open spaces were their desks were. Curses left Eren as he dropped his phone and got to the ground to take cover, pulling his gun out and having it at the ready. Screams could be heard and shots were fired all around him. Three individuals came bursting through the doors of the precinct, each with a distinctive mask that resembled a skinless face. It was terrifying and as the three made their way through the office, Eren raised from his spot and took aim, pulling the trigger and watching the trio scatter.

"Grab him!"

Sensing that he was in danger, Eren stood and ran through the chaos to the front doors that led out into the front lobby, shooting his gun as he went. Air whizzed past him before he felt a sudden warmth on his cheek. Touching the grazed mark, he pulled his fingers back to reveal blood covering the tips. His steps faltered for only a second but it was enough to get him captured. His gun was kicked out of his hands and his arms were pulled behind his back whilst a gun was pointed to his temple. Time seemed to freeze then.

"Eren!"

The frantic calls of his lovers made his gaze turn to them and he noticed the worry and murderous glint in each of the two men's orbs. His breathing was erratic and heavy as the other two had their guns turned toward both Levi and Erwin; their posture screamed for them to make a wrong move. Opening his mouth, he called out to not only his lovers but the rest of his squad.

"I'll be alright, I promise!"

A snort behind him had his teeth clenched and he instinctively started to squirm in his captors grip. That only made the barrel of the gun dig deeper into the side of his skull and thusly made him stop his movements.

"I've got him, now lets go."

Backing away, the two members of the trio kept their guns trained on the now disheveled squad room. As soon as they were to where Eren was, one of them turned around and began to help their teammate bind Eren's arms behind his back before a piece of duct tape was followed after and plastered across his mouth ceasing anymore clear noises. God, he hated this with a passion. Blinking back the tears that had begun to stung his eyes, Eren gazed at the heartbroken looks of Erwin and Levi before he was manhandled out the door and into the back of a waiting van.

**Special Operations Squad - 12:00 PM - December 10th**

It had been a while since news of the kidnapping had gotten around on the news and everywhere Levi and Erwin went, they were faced with the grim reality that they may never see Eren again. After he had gotten kidnapped, they called for a bus to come and get the wounded and luckily none of the squad died during that fateful day.

"One of my men is out there and is missing! I will be damned if I let this whole thing drop. I will continue my search until I get him back here safe and alive!"

No one knew where Eren was, the only thing they knew was that he was still alive, if the pictures that the precinct received everyday weren't evidence of that then they didn't know what was. Erwin had been getting tons of heat from Nile Dok, who made it his mission to throw it in his face that something was bound to happen. Thankfully, Dot Pixis had backed Smith up and so was able to resume his quest for finding their beloved Eren.

**Home of Erwin, Eren and Levi - 3:00 PM - December 10th **

Smith and Ackerman decided to head home early that day, Pixis having taken over the duties until everything settled down and blew over. He'd gave the two men all the time off they needed to recoup and continue their search for their missing lover. Sleepless nights and terror filled dreams plagued them and it was getting harder and harder to focus on simple tasks at hand, proof that the other was the balance they needed in their lives.

It was only thirty minutes after they had gotten home when their home phone rang, telling them that they needed to be outside in less than five minutes if they wanted Eren to still be alive when they get there. Of course, they hopped at the chance, slamming down the phone and calling Pixis to inform him of what had just happened.

"Get your usual gear and don't act too suspicious."

Of course they had already done that and by the time a van arrived, that carried notes as to where Eren Jaeger had been stashed, everyone was in place and ready for the unexpected.

"Get in the van and drive to the north of Trost. There, you will find a flower shop. Get out and walk ten steps away from the van. There, your next note will be waiting for you."

Immediately, the two men hopped into the van and drove to their location, a quaint flower shop just on the outskirts of Trost and known for the beautiful flowers that grow there. Hopping out of the vehicle, they scavenged the area and found a neat envelope placed atop a crack in the ground. This one wanted them to get back in and head the other way toward where their work place was and once there another clue would be there waiting for them.

It went like this for a little while. They drove to places, looked for the notes, read and then followed them and still no Eren. It wasn't until 9:00 that evening until they finally got their last note.

"The place where Eren Jaeger is at is bittersweet. Love and warmth used to flow like honey until vinegar permeated the substance and everything spoiled."

Levi and Erwin gave each other that look of worry as they knew exactly where to go.

**Home of Eren Jaeger - 11:00 PM - October 31st, 2011**

"Eren Jaeger, eighteen years old and just heading to the military. It'd be a shame if something were to happen to you before you were to be deployed, wouldn't it?"

Said male struggled in his bonds against these people. He knew who they were, the infamous group that made his life a living hell had kidnapped him from his walk home from the store and currently had him bound to a bed. He was most vulnerable when he couldn't move his arms or legs. Eren didn't really know what he was going to do, perhaps scream as loud as he could would be his best bet? Maybe someone would hear him?

As soon as the first few words of "help" had escaped his mouth, a rag was stuffed in his mouth, stifling his screams. It didn't deter him from squirming about his bonds and trying to escape. He could hear soft voices coming from above him and he knew that he had to be underground somewhere. It wasn't until a door opened and slammed shut that Eren realized he was in a basement somewhere.

As his struggles slowly ceased, his orbs widened as they caught sight of the man standing on the last of the stairs. It was none other than his own father, who was riddled with psychotic episodes and had ordered people to kidnap his own son from his mother. The insurmountable torture that he went through that night had forever been etched into his mind. Bite marks had riddled his skin and the bone where his thumb was had been poking out of the skin when he made enough racket that caused Grisha Jaeger's current wife come down to see what happened.

Upon noticing the boy, she immediately helped him and called for help. Grisha Jaeger had been sentenced to life in prison while his accomplices had fled the district and were never heard from again.

It had been a year full of torment, night terrors and terrible anger issues when he finally met Levi and Erwin. It was right after he graduated from the force after refusing to go into the military for reasons no one knows to this day. Levi was his partner and Erwin his boss. He had some ideas that the two were gay and the looks they gave him only confirmed his musings. It wasn't until after his tenth case when he almost got shot that Erwin and Levi had pulled him aside and smothered him in hugs and whispered confessions. They had been inseparable since.

** Jaeger's Bakery - 10:30 PM - December 10th**

With the swat team busting open the doors to the now closed shop, Erwin and Levi with guns drawn had cautiously entered the building. Searching the back room and restrooms to find them empty. They knew he was here they just didn't know where. It had to be a place that was in plain view but easy to keep covered. Running a hand through his tousled hair, Levi gave out a low growl.

"Fucking hell Erwin, where did they leave him?" Stomping his foot down on the ground, Levi began to pace around the room, his nerves having been fried over and over. It was when a long silence happened that Levi noticed Erwin looking toward the back room, a brow was raised.

"What are you looking at, you dumb eyebrows?"

"Shut your mouth and listen."

It was faint but it was there. The sound of screams. The sound of someone in pain but more importantly, the sound of someone alive. Silently walking toward said room, the sound would grow in volume before lowering and raising once again. It was like someone was constantly messing with the volume on a radio. Putting his gun in his holster, Erwin leaned down and ran his hand over the seemingly smooth tile, noting the ragged edges around the middle of the all the shelves. Digging his fingers in and pulling up, the piece of flooring came up with ease and without making a sound.

Nodding toward Levi and Petra, with guns in hand and at the ready, they all made their way down the steps with Erwin following beside Levi. This was it, it was time to get their boy back, to have him in their arms to cuddle and rain kisses down upon his skin. Finally, after all this time of being without Eren, everyone would get the annoyingly yet good natured male back where he belonged. The only thoughts anyone had was that they hoped he wasn't too badly injured or traumatized from whatever had happened to him.

When they made it down to the last few steps, the scene they found was gruesome. Eren lay bloody and bound to a bed in the corner of the room, passed out and pale beyond normal human standards. His captors all lay in a puddle of their own blood, their throats having been slashed and multiple attempts at stab wounds had been done unsuccessfully. In the middle of all the mess and the blood was a ragged blonde haired boy, who was no older than ten years old, holding the knife dripping with blood in his fists.

It was beyond anything they had seen and it was realized later that the screams heard were coming from the captors and not Eren.

Once realizing the boy was not a threat, everyone put their guns away, Erwin and Levi immediately going to Eren's side while Petra and Gunther tended to the little boy.

"Hey sweetie, I'm Petra, what's your name?"

It took a minute for the boy to answer, his nose scrunched up in the cutest way, despite the situation he happened to be in.

"I'm Armin."

"It's nice to meet you Armin."

"You as well Miss Petra."

That was the last the boy ever said before he fidgeted around and asked if he could go over to where Erwin and Levi were nursing Eren's limp body, to which Petra told him no but he went anyway.

"Um, excuse me?"

The ten year old gazed at the two older men, tears glistened in his eyes as he kept his gaze trained on Eren.

"He tried really hard to protect me from the bad guys. With as long as I was here, I only received a scratch and a couple of bruises," To which he held out his arm and showed the two detectives the finger shaped imprints on his skin. "He told me that I needed to fight and make as much noise as I could if I wanted to get out alive. He must've heard you guys storming through the front door," A sniffle was heard before Armin's voice grew tiny.

"He saved my life."

** Home of Erwin, Eren and Levi - 7:00 AM - December 24th, 2015**

It had been a year since Eren had been found alive and safe, though he was bruised and bloodied, had a broken arm and ribs, though the worst part was the loss of his leg where his captors had cut it off right before the knee began. It was a vain attempt to get him to follow his captors commands and prevent him from trying to escape. It had taken a long time for the scars, both physical and mental, to heal completely and Eren still had nightmares of when he was kept for so long, at least to him it was.

Erwin and his two lovers still worked at the precinct with the squad, capturing the men and women who would dare hurt others for their own sick gain and enjoyment.

Right now, with the snow falling all around outside and the fire crackling in the fireplace, a serene scene was unfolding. Eren, sandwiched between Erwin and Levi as they talked aimlessly about their days and how life had been up until that moment. A silver sparkle glinted off each of the men's rings, their wedding rings to be precise, and it would be at times like these that Eren would simply stare at it and be thankful for being alive and for every blessing he had stowed upon him.

"I love you two, so much."

"We love you too, Eren, more than you know."

* * *

Once again, I only own the plot and nothing more. I don't really know why I decided to write something so dark and random and stuff. I've had an idea similar to this for a long time. Tomorrow, the next of my Kuroshitsuji fic will be up.


End file.
